


Завтра — облачно

by tier_wolf



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Тебе просто нравится летать





	Завтра — облачно

И может быть, иногда поэты даже пишут правду. Впрочем, чаще, конечно, глупости. Да, глупости.  
Но о том, что самолетные крылья в какой-то момент начинают ощущаться как свои — об этом не врут. Да разве соврешь о таком? 

Дождь стелется по крыше одним слитным потоком, так, что не слышно биения капель, только тихо гудит тонкая жесть и отдаленно хрипит гром. Капает в углу. Мокнет крепко утоптанная земля, превращаясь в грязную, остро пахнущую соляркой кашу. Здесь тоже капает. Раз. Два. Три. По равнодушному крылу. Земляной пол холодит спину между лопаток, видимо, куртка уже успела промокнуть.  
Коллинз протягивает руку вверх и не дотягивается. Палец вот-вот должен коснуться мутной дождевой капли и сбить ее на землю, но не хватает самой малости. А вставать с холодного пола все равно не хочется. 

Снизу самолетное крыло кажется потемневшим и обшарпанным.  
Быстро же мы тебя, да? — сочувствует Джек, продолжая протягивать вверх раскрытую ладонь. "Спит" не отвечает, и рука бессильно падает вниз, замирая на пряжке ремня.  
Глухим раскатом обрывается гром, совсем уже далеко, теперь, пожалуй, утихнет до утра. А вот дождь не перестает лить. Дома в это время года... Да, дома все было иначе. 

— Коллинз, — зовет его Фарриер, стоя почему-то в полупрофиль, и глядя одним прищуренным глазом.  
Джек молчит, надеясь, что его не заметят. Как бы ни так.  
— Какого черта? — ворчит себе под нос Фарриер, останавливаясь над ним. У него потертые армейские ботинки и смешная птичья манера в растерянности склонять голову к плечу. Фарриер большой, если смотреть на него вот так снизу. Может быть, он сможет дотянуться до самолетного крыла, если ляжет рядом? 

Джек протягивает к нему руку, пытаясь вразумительно оформить свое заманчивое предложение поваляться на холодной мокрой земле. Но в следующую секунду оказывается вздернутым на ноги. В какой-то момент встреча с крылом кажется окончательно неизбежной, но Фарриер как-то умудряется помешать их воссоединению, а потом и вовсе обидно перехватывает второй рукой за ремень, словно щенка за ошейник. Впрочем, оно и не лишне, когда едва стоишь на ногах. 

— Так какого черта? — уточняет Фарриер. Хотя нет, вовсе нет. Он уже потерял всякий интерес, и говорит что-то только для проформы, не собираясь дожидаться ответа.  
— Это как будто бы часть тебя, а потом ты видишь его со стороны, — все равно с пьяным упрямством объясняет Джек. Капли воды теперь не видны, но он проводит по крылу самолета, собирая грязную влагу. — Завтра облачно, никуда не летим, — вдруг поспешно переключается, почувствовав непонятное смущение. 

— А потом у тебя его отберут, — так же упрямо отзывается на его мысли Фарриер. Не позволяя сбежать от неудобного разговора. Сам ведь хорош, не стоило и начинать.  
— Так думать неправильно, да? — с надеждой спрашивает Джек. По-детски хочется услышать в ответ резкое и весомое "да", и навсегда запретить себе думать о неправильном. О том, что однажды небо закончится, и так будет хорошо, лучше для всех. 

А Фарриер не отвечает. Всегда не торопится развеять сомнения, словно взвешивает что-то у себя внутри, нисколько не заботясь, как в этот момент замирает сердце у остальных. — Неправильно, — уговаривает сам себя Коллинз. Другие теряют на этой войне жизни, теряют близких, отправляются в чертову хирургию полевого госпиталя, разобранные почти на части. А ты жив и цел, и боишься никогда больше не взяться за штурвал. Счастливчик.  
Ладонь ложится на загривок, грубо и снисходительно поглаживая. 

— Тебе просто нравится летать, — наконец заключает Фарриер. Таким тоном, словно эти слова объясняют все.  
Ничего не объясняют в самом-то деле. Джек дергает плечом, выворачиваясь из-под чужой руки. Но эта же рука сразу снова ловит его, заставляя задрать подбородок. Фарриер все еще слишком большой, и слишком спокойный даже для этого бесконечного вечера.  
— Тебе просто нравится летать, — повторяет он, как будто каждым словом отвешивая пощечину. И наконец хрупко ломается то спокойное пьяное ощущение, что мягко окутывало весь вечер. 

Не просто. Все абсолютно не просто. Все они, в конечном итоге, поднимаются вверх, чтоб убивать, даже в дни, когда надеешься, что обойдется, и разведка пойдет тихо. И эта глупая радость полета, неправильная, неуместная, она на долгие минуты заслоняет собой смысл. Иногда кажется, что _сама она и есть смысл._

— Мы здесь не за этим, — возражает Коллинз.  
Среди убитых им были те, кто так же поднимался в небо ради ощущения полета. Глупо думать, что противники стремятся только убивать, глупо делить мир на черное и белое, неизменно присваивая белый цвет себе. 

— Ну и что. Мы все равно летаем. Так какого хрена себя теперь жалеть? — а ведь Фарриер врет, что что-то взвешивал у себя внутри. Нет, он давно знал ответы на эти вопросы. Может быть, когда-то и сам мучительно пытался их найти. Может быть, просто носил в себе как нечто, разумеющееся само собой.  
А еще он врет, когда укоризненно качает головой. Как в немом фильме, где все жесты преувеличены, иначе ничего не поймешь. На самом деле, он знает, что Джек не жалеет себя. Просто не хочет говорить о том, что считает давно решенным. 

Его куртка тяжело ложится на плечи Джека, а Фарриер без стеснения копается в ее кармане, сквозь ткань задевая чужое бедро, пока не находит сигареты.  
— А я все смотрел на тебя и думал: вот же Коллинз, один из тех придурков, что достаточно любят небо, чтобы там сдохнуть.  
И Джек замирает на вдохе, выбирая между обиженным "да пошел ты" и удивленным "разве с кем-то бывает иначе". 

— А сам не такой? — наконец криво улыбается он, ловя за воротник сползающую с плеча куртку, и отворачиваясь от сигаретного дыма.  
— Нет, — широкая ладонь снова подталкивает, обнимая за поясницу, ведет к выходу из ангара, к звукам дождя и ночным шорохам. — Я не напиваюсь в компании самолетов. 

Они вламываются в стену дождя, торопливо смаргивая капли с ресниц, и втягивая головы в плечи под его холодными струями. И кисть Фарриера сжимает его предплечье, сильно, почти до синяков, как будто сам он слишком пьян, чтобы идти. На самом деле — нет...

На самом деле нет, но ведь в этом никто и не требует признаваться...


End file.
